


Opposites Attract, Right?

by kittycake



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, kawaii!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycake/pseuds/kittycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil weren't a couple anyone was expecting.</p><p>A drabble for a longer fic I'm considering writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract, Right?

Phil didn’t have a soft spot for nerds or dorks or anyone who showed weakness. He just had a soft spot for Dan. No one understood why he dated the boy. One reason being Phil was a year 13 and Dan was only a year 10. That wasn’t the main reason people didn’t understand though. Phil was about as hardcore as they came. Everyone was a little bit afraid of him. His dark hair, tall stature, tattoos, piercings, and general appearance, really, was intimidating to say the least. Dan, on the other hand, was the epitome of cuteness. Everything about him was adorable, his tinniness, his voice, his attire, his taste in music. For just about anyone else, that would make Phil want to barf, but on Dan it just endeared him.

He had been a little bit in love with the boy ever since he first slammed a year 11 against some lockers for pushing Dan. The bleached haired boy had tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to keep in. Phil’s heart may or may not have melted. He helped Dan up and offered to take him to the nurse. And the rest was history.

Now Phil was a bit whipped. At least that’s what his best mates, Traci and Derrik, said. To be completely honest, though, Phil didn’t really mind. He secretly liked carrying Dan’s books as he escorted him to each class, before sweeping down to kiss his cheek as everyone stared. And everyone knew not to mess with Dan unless they wanted to end up bloody and bruised.

* * *

 

Dan’s head was rested on Phil’s chest, as he was curled up around his boyfriend. Phil had his own arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. They were laying in Dan’s double bed, not really saying much, just cuddling. Phil would never admit to doing this though. He would never admit that Dan turned him into a complete marshmallow.

“Phil,” the blonde boy muttered, barely being heard over the jpop coming out of Dan’s iPod speakers.

“Yeah?” he answered a bit louder.

Instead of answering, Dan just climbed the rest of the way on top of his boyfriend and pressed their lips together. Phil smiled slightly against Dan’s mouth before placing a hand in his hair while the other one wrapped around his small waist.

The younger boy pulled back a bit, letting out a sigh against his boyfriend’s lips. Phil gazed up at his flushed face and closed eyes wondering why this wonderful person even liked him before lifting his head up slightly to meet Dan’s lips again.

The angle began to strain his neck after a few moments, causing Phil to pull away, resting his head back against the pale yellow pillow. Dan pressed a smile against Phil’s neck, wrapping his skinny arms around the bigger boy. Phil’s hands ran up and down Dan’s back, causing him to shiver slightly as he burrowed deeper into his boyfriend. “What was that for?” Phil asked him, a smile evident in his town.

“I love you, is all.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck, his warm breath tickling the boy’s pale skin.

“Love you too.” Phil whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Do you think I should make this a full length fic? Let me know ^w^


End file.
